Alone in the Dark
by loopy6idol
Summary: The daughter of two famous Gryffindors, Arianna has always been shadowed. She meets Chris, and he seems nice enough. What she doesn't know is that he is not always what he seems to be...
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own any new characters, which is almost everyone. J.K. owns the places and spells, and all the stuff like that

A.N. Hi. This is something new I wanted to try. It's mostly a 1st person view. The beginning seems depressing, but I PROMISE it gets better. Enjoy!

* * *

"Alone in the Dark"

Chapter 1

I never wanted to be alone. It's just, always been that way. My parents are both famous Aurors, and hardly ever home. It's always, "We'll be back soon honey. Love you." Then they shut the front door, and I see the sparks and hear the pop as they Apparate somewhere to fight evil. I never know if I am going to see them alive again.

My name's Arianna. I live with my parents and my younger sister, Jane. She's always out with her friends, being the 13-year-old social butterfly she is. I'm 16, and I have no real friends. Hardly anyone ever talks to me. Any girls, anyway. To the boys, I'm just another person on their 'list' of cute girls.

I don't think I'm very cute. I think I'm average looking, but certainly not gorgeous. I have green eyes and black hair. My hair is really wavy, and for the most part, not that frizzy, thank God. I am rather thin, but that's only because sometimes I skip meals. Not intentionally, of course, but where I work, it's nearly impossible to find time to eat. I'm a part-time summer waitress at the Three Broomsticks.

Besides working, during the summer I do my homework. It's not that bad, really. I like Charms the best, but I can't stand Potions. Making the potions isn't that bad at all. It's the teacher, Professor Snape, that no-one can stand, except the Slytherins. I am not a Slytherin, though, so I dislike him.

To get a better idea of what my life is like, let me tell you all about my fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

First off, I never thought the inside of the castle would be so… interesting. I mean, I've always seen the outside of it from my bedroom window in Hogsmede. When I was younger, before bed I would gaze at the moonlight casting shadows on the stone walls. But now, I see the moonlight casting shadows on my house. For the past four years, I have lived in this castle during the school year. But it's not my home.

Not to sound depressing or anything. It's just, no-one speaks to me. I'm not mean or anything- I'm nice, sweet, passionate, and caring. What I suffer from is shyness. It's nearly impossible for me to approach a person. I'm also a bookworm. I always do more homework than needed, and I'm talking about four extra classes than needed, so I hardly have time for a social life anyway.

Anyway…back to my story. It was the beginning-of-the-year feast, and I was sitting at my table, with all of the other Ravenclaws. The whole school went into shock when the Sorting Hat called out my house. My parents were both famous Gryffindors, so everyone expected I would be one too. The food had just appeared at our plates when a voice came from behind me.

"Hey, Potter! Have a nice summer?" I rolled my eyes and turned around in my seat slowly. Just who I thought it was. Akasha Orion.

I used my sweetest voice and lie, "It was lovely _Akasha_, how about yours?" There was a pause, and I swear, the devil couldn't have looked angrier. Her eyes were practically on fire.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call my Shay?" she said in a menacing tone. Her signature blue and silver flames ignited from her fingertips, measuring about half an inch out.

A hand fell upon her shoulder and the flames ceased. The person kissed her lightly on the cheek, and I stuck my tongue out in disgust. He whispered into her ear, just loud enough for me to hear, "Hey Baby, calm down. It's the first day, and I hate seeing you terrorize someone if I'm not there."

Shay sighed and leaned into my face. "You better watch your back this year, Potter," she hissed, putting a finger in between our faces and letting it ignite once again. "I mean it," she added, standing up. She said to the boy, "Come on Ezzy, let's go enjoy our meal, without any pests." She led him away, and they both walked back over to the Slytherin table.

I rolled my eyes and went back to my plate, which had a healthy serving of mashed potatoes, pork chops, peas, and gravy. I wasn't particularly hungry, but I managed to eat my potatoes and most of the pork chops. People around me chatted and caught up on their summers. There were a couple people sitting near me, but they paid no attention to me. Besides the meal and speeches by the teachers, nothing else happened that night at dinner.

* * *

All of us Ravenclaws walked to our familiar territory. Once all of us were in the common room, people began to drift to their dormitories. I was sitting in an armchair, reading the book _Quidditch Through the Ages_ contently. It's one of my favorite books. My favorite part is when they tell of the snidgit, a small golden bird that the players used before the snitch was created.

I was reading for about an hour or so when I sensed someone sitting next to me. So, slowly, I put the book down on my lap, and turned my head towards the person.

All I'm saying is that…WOW! A really cute guy. Wait…why is he sitting next to me? "Hi," I say to him. _'Does he know who I am?'_ I think to myself. He is really cute.

"Hey. What's up? My name's Christopher."

I thought I was going to die. Some-one actually talked to me. Then, I remembered that I'm on 'the list'. "I'm Arianna, fifth year," I paused, taking in a breath. "How long have you been sitting there?"

Christopher looked taken aback. "Do you not want me to sit here?"

"No, it's okay. Are you new here?"

"Why, yes. I am a transfer student from Durmstrang."

'_That explains it,'_ I thought to myself. "Oh. I was just asking because no-one hardly ever talks to me."

"Why?"

I shifted uncomfortably, and I could feel myself shrink back. "Because, well, I'm considered, well, a um…a freak." I looked down at my lap and began to pick at the binding of my book.

"But you look like such a nice, intelligent person. How come no-one likes you? Why are you thought of as a…freak?" He tilted his head to the side. His eyes showed concern.

I sighed deeply and looked up at him. "I don't know. It could be because I'm a know-it-all. Or because I'm rather shy. I usually keep to myself, reading books and such."

Christopher shrugged. "Sometimes being a know-it-all is a good thing. At least the teachers will like you." He chuckled slightly and his broad shoulders shook. I giggled a bit, and as I did, a girl walked over to be such a player, that I'm so surprised she wasn't put in Slytherin.

"Hey Cutie! What are you talking to her for? Wouldn't you rather talk to me? I could give you a tour, if you know what I mean," she said in a soft, sexy voice. You could tell that she made some, "adjustments" to her uniform. The skirt was unusually high, her shirt was way too tight, and her shoes, instead of being the traditional Mary-Janes, were black leather hooker boots. She sat on the other side of Christopher, and began playing with his hair.

"Actually, I was thinking of asking Arianna for a tour, and not the tour you mean," Christopher answered, pulling Stephanie's hands away from him. I blushed slightly and looked at Stephanie. She looked hurt, but kept trying to persuade him.

"Come on. You know you want to. And why are you talking to her, anyway? She's a weirdo. You can do better," she said pleadingly, still trying to seduce him.

Christopher rolled his eyes and pushed her forcefully. She slunk back into the side of the armchair. "Go find another guy to screw," he said coldly and harshly. Stephanie looked shocked, and she stormed off to the girls' dormitory. I let a giggle escape, and Christopher looked at me again.

"So, would you like to give me a tour of Hogwarts?"

I nodded, feeling a sense of joy. "How about tomorrow after breakfast?"

Christopher started to nod, but then stopped. "Don't we have classes?"

"Oh yeah. I never got to ask you. What year are you?"

"Fifth, I think. I'm fifteen."

"Great! Me too! That means we'll have all of out major classes together."

Christopher's face lit up. "That's awesome! Now at least I'll know someone in all of my classes."

"But, I take a couple of extra classes. So a lot of my free time is spent in another class," I said sadly.

"What other classes are you taking?" Christopher asked, slightly puzzled.

"Nothing complicated, really. Just Muggle Studies, Flying, Divination, and Arithmacy," I said, shrugging.

"Muggle Studies sounds fun," Christopher said thoughtfully. He was about to say something else when the Head of Ravenclaw walked in. It was Professor Dumbledore, the grandson of the old Headmaster.

The new Professor Dumbledore is tall, young, and has a rather long nose. He wears glasses, and has long, billowing robes. All of the students stopped what they were doing and all sat down in any available seat, or stood at the back of the room. People who were in their dormitories came down the stairs. All talking ceased.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. For some of you, this year's the last hurrah. Others, welcome for your first year. I have an announcement to make. For all of you fifth years, we have a new student. He's over…there," he said, as his eyes scanned the room. Once his eyes found Christopher, the students around him parted so that Christopher could walk into the circle. I watched him walk to Professor Dumbledore.

"Hello, Sir," Christopher said simply.

Professor Dumbledore chuckled. "My name's Professor Dumbledore, and you may call me as such. Now, you'll need a tour. Who can give a tour?" He began to search the room.

"But I was going to ask Ari-"Christopher began to say, but he got cut off.

"Professor, I would be _honored_ to give a new student a tour of out _lovely _school." A voice said from the bottom of the stairs leading to the girls' dormitories. A small group of girls parted to reveal the person who spoke. Ug. I shook my head slowly in disbelief.

"Lovely, Miss Walker. Tomorrow during lunch would be the perfect time," Dumbledore said happily. He patted Christopher on the shoulder and walked back out. While the students began to chatter again, Christopher hurried over to me in disbelief.

"Arianna, this is terrible! Now I have to spend my whole lunch period with _her_! That's the _last_ thing I want to do."

I stood up and put my book on the armchair. I thought of what to say as I brushed dust off of my skirt. I felt Christopher staring at me again. I stood up straight and walked over right in front of him.

"Is it really that bad?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, not really. It's just that, I'd rather have a tour from you…" Christopher trailed off, speaking in a sad tone.

I blushed furiously and gave a reply. "She'll probably pull you into a corner somewhere, stubborn b."

There was a pause, and we burst out laughing. He stopped before me and said, "I haven't laughed like that for a while."

I managed to say, while ending my laughter, "I don't think I've ever laughed that hard." We were just about to sit down again when a bell rang, signaling that it was time for bed. I sighed. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast." Christopher nodded, and we both went to our dormitories. I lay on my bed, happy, for a change, because I finally had a friend. Little did I know that someone was planning a terrible fate for me….

* * *

A.N. See? I told you that the depressing part would be over. Now, it wasn't that bad, was it? PLEASE review! Thanks! Remember- the more reviews, the faster I'll write my next chapter. 


	2. Chapter Two

A.N. Hello! Welcome to chapter two! Thanks for the reviews, (except for those awful ones that put me into a two second depression. Lol) I hope you enjoy the second chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the new characters.

I awoke to the sound of owls hooting and leaves rustling in the breeze. My heart jumped when I opened my eyes to darkness. Then, remembering that I had the curtain closed, I opened it. Light flooded onto my blue bed and bronze pillows.

My slippers felt warm and fuzzy when I put them on, and I looked up to see that the other girls still had their curtains shut. I walked down the dormitory stairs and into the common room. About half of the Ravenclaws were lounging about, clearly tired. Christopher was there too, in a chair, watching a group of kids having a Wizard Chess Tournament. I waved to him and walked over.

"Nice p.j.'s," he said smiling. I looked down at my pajamas; a blue tee-shirt with blue and white plain pants. My slippers were green and fuzzy.

Smiling, I replied, "They are nice, aren't they?"

Christopher nodded. "Your slippers match your eyes."

Blushing, I sat down next to him. "Everybody says that. It's why my sister gave them to me."

"I didn't know you had a sister," Christopher said, looking around the common room.

"Yeah, but she's not in Ravenclaw. She's a third-year Gryffindor." I said sadly, my head hanging. "The most popular girl in Gryffindor, actually," I said in a thoughtfully sad voice. "She always over shadows me."

Christopher put a hand on my shoulder and repeatedly massaged my shoulder blade with his thumb. "I know how you feel."

I sighed deeply. "No, you don't. No-one knows how I feel."

"I'm the middle of five children. Of course I know how you feel. You're always ignored, and no-one pays attention to you," Christopher said, dreamily staring off into space.

We were interrupted by Stephanie, who was accompanied by her usual group of girls, all in their pajamas; grey short shorts, pink bunny slippers, and grey tight tank tops with a pink playboy bunny in the center. Their hair was all in perfect buns, with glitter swirls. They all had their makeup finished already. Why? I have no clue.

I just realized something. I need to tell you what Christopher looks like. Well, he's rather tall, slim, but muscular at the same time. He has short brown hair, deep brown eyes, and cute little ears. His nose is for the most part perfect, but it's a little off center. On his cheeks are a few scattered freckles, but not too many.

Stephanie walked over to Christopher, her tag-a-longs staying behind, for once. "Hey, Christopher," she said in her seductive tone.

"What do you want?" Christopher asked, rolling his eyes.

She giggled and sat down next to him, twirling some of his hair in her perfectly-manicured fingers. "Simple, Christopher," she replied. "I want you."

Christopher scoffed. "Why? I certainly don't want you."

"But I can give you so much more than _her_," Stephanie replied, motioning to me. But I just sat there, too scared to say anything. My face turned red, and I hung my head, shyness taking over me.

"You seriously need to chill. I don't want you one bit. I honestly think you should ask Professor Dumbledore to switch you to Slytherin, where all the sl belong," Christopher said smugly. I began to laugh, half in shock, and half for the look on Stephanie's face.

It was a look of resentment at me, and a look of surprise at Christopher. Her tag-a-longs, who were watching the whole thing, all had looks of shock on their faces.

"Unfortunately, I can't do that. Fortunately for you, though, that means I can still give you the tour. I'll see you at lunchtime." Stephanie stood up and walked back over to her tag-a-longs. "Let's go, girls," she said, walking back up the dormitory stairs. They all nodded, and followed, but not before casting an evil glance my way. As soon as I heard the door slam, I sunk back into my chair, face covered by my hands.

"I'm so sorry about her," I mumbled into my hands. "I should have stood up for myself."

"No, no. It's okay. That sl doesn't even deserve to be talked to," Christopher said, pulling my hands away from my face. "Why don't we go have breakfast?"

I opened my eyes and glanced down, seeing my hands enclosed in his. They felt warm and soft. My face suddenly felt really hot, and my eyes darted from my hands to Christopher's face. He realized what he was doing and quickly pulled them away, laughing nervously.

"How about we meet back here in…ten minutes?" I suggested, tucking some hair behind my ear. "I have to change and pack my bag."

Christopher nodded. He tugged at the bottom of his own shirt, which was red, and commented, "Yeah. I don't want to make a bad impression on my first day."

"Oh, right! Just so you know, you should probably take all of the books you'll need up to lunch," I said, standing up. I started to go back to my dormitory, but paused and spun around. "You do know what classes you have, right?"

"Yes. Professor Dumbledore came in here before you came down, and gave me my schedule," Christopher said, pulling a slip of parchment out of his pocket of his black lounge pajamas. "But, I have all of my classes with you, correct?"

I nodded and walked away, back up the stairs towards my dormitory, passing the fourth years' on my way. The door was open, and I could see Stephanie and her clique inside, hurrying about. I heard them giggling and saw them all rush over to Stephanie's bed, where she was sitting.

"Oh my gosh, you guys. I'm gonna make him dislike that loser Potter if it's the last thing I do," she said. I quietly his behind their door, unseen, I hoped. I could see through the crack. My breathing became shallow, because I didn't want them to hear me.

"She annoys me **so much**," one of her tag-a-longs, Ashley, said.

"Um…duh," Stephanie replied, rolling her eyes. "And I wonder why he even bothers with her. She's such a weirdo, always studying."

One of the other girls, Tiffany, scoffed. "He probably sees it as having a fling, just for fun, you know?"

The five girls all nodded, and the dumb blonde Melanie spoke up. "Well, it's not like she's hideous or anything."

The other four girls all turned their heads simultaneously, looks of horror on their faces. Melanie's eyes darted from girl to girl, still smiling. "What?"

Bethany, the fifth girl, pushed Melanie off of Stephanie's bed. Melanie fell on the florr with a bang, and I let a gasp escape.

Noticing what I had done, I quickly put my left hand to my mouth and pressed myself against the wall, hoping they wouldn't see or hear me.

"What did you do that for?" Melanie asked, looking hurt.

"How dare you," Stephanie hissed, leaning over the edge of the bed, so that she was in Melanie's face. "How dare you compliment her." Her voice was dark and low, and for a second, her eyes flashed fire.

I decided that now would be a good time to leave, because all eyes in the room were on Melanie. Christopher was probably waiting for me. I quietly slid out from behind the door and ran up the stairs to my dormitory, praying that no-one saw me.

Three minutes later, I was walking back down the stairs, changed and packed. My hair was pulled back into a messy bun and my shoes were on too tight. The side satchel I had lung over my shoulder was bursting with books. It was a worn out old thing, which makes sense, since it was my mother's when she went to school here. But it's sturdy, even thought I've had to put quite a few repair spells on it.

I passed the fourth years' dormitory again, but now they were all scurrying around, shouting things like, "Where _are_ my shoes?" and "Who knows _why _I can't find my glitter?" I shook my head slowly and kept walking down the spiraling stairs, until I got to the first years' dormitory. There _used _to be stairs for another minute's walk, but now there was a marble slide.

I laid my bag carefully on the edge, and pushed it. It slid down quickly, and went around a corner, out of sight. I took my over-robe off and laid it out flat. Sitting on it, my legs straight out in front of me, I wiggled my body until my robe gave, and I felt a breeze to my face as I slid down.

When I reached the bottom, Christopher was sitting on the floor, rubbing his head.

"Tried to go up the stairs, didn't you?" I asked, standing up and offering my hand to him.

He gladly accepted it, and I helped him up. "Yeah," he admitted. "I wanted to go and see what was taking you so long. After about ten steps, the stirs turned into a slide, and I fell, hitting my head when I got to the end." He gathered his bag and the books that wouldn't fit. "Why did it do that?"

I pulled my cloak back on. "The four founders of Hogwarts," I started, but then looked at my watch. I grabbed my bag. "Come on, I'll tell you on the way to breakfast." I walked over to the exit, and motioned Christopher to follow me.

Christopher hurried after me, and we left the common room. We had walked about twenty steps when I began to talk.

"Okay. The four founders of Hogwarts were Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They felt that teenage boys were un-trustworthy, so they were unable to got to the girls' dormitories. If any boy student tries to go to the girls' dormitories, the stairs turn into a slide, by magic, of course," I added quickly, taking a couple of deep breaths.

We went down a whole flight of stairs before Christopher said anything. "Oh, okay. I guess that makes sense." He thought about this for a minute, then drastically changed the subject. "What _did_ take you so long?"

"Stephanie," I said, hanging my head as we rounded a corner, and descended down the final staircase.

Since it was the first breakfast, the candles in the Great Hall were still floating about seven feet off of the floor. The sun was shining brightly, and there were only a few scattered puffy white clouds in the sky. We sat down at the Ravenclaw table, our seats near the doors.

Many of the students were tired, some hardly awake. One red-headed girl from Hufflepuff was asleep, her head resting next to a glass of orange juice. Christopher and I each helped ourselves to bacon, toast, and juice. We ate silently for a couple of minutes.

Then they flew in. Snowy, brown, big, and small ones. Some carrying packages, some newspapers. Most of the first years looked up in awe, Christopher included. Our house owl, Sirius, entered also. He's a small black owl, with a cheerful spirit. I took the letters that were hanging from his foot. One was addressed, "Jane" and one was addressed, "Arianna". I gave Sirius the one that was addressed to Jane, and pointed to the Gryffindor table.

"Jane's over there. But take some toast," I said to him. He cooed and took some of my crust in his beak. He picked up Jane's letter with his talons, and flew off after I patted him on the head.

Christopher, who was watching the whole scene, was looking at my letter. He swallowed some juice. "Who's the letter from?"

"My parents, most likely. That was our family owl, Sirius," I said, turning over the letter in my hands. "The ink still looks wet," I commented, looking at the purple ink that spelled my name.

"Well open it then," Christopher said, taking another bite of bacon. I slowly ripped the envelope open and took the letter out. I gasped when I saw that the person who had written it was crying, because the ink was smudged and barely legible. I managed though, and here's what it said;

My Dearest Arianna,

Something terrible had happened. Your father and I were out last night, and he got attacked by a Death Eater, thought I don't know which one. He's been sent to St. Mungos. He'll be fine, I'm sure, so please don't worry too much. I just thought that you and Jane should know from me before you find out from the Daily Prophet.

Love,

Your Mother

P.S. Speaking of the Daily Prophet, I have taken the liberty of subscribing it for you.

My hands were trembling when I put the letter down. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach, and tears were threatening to pour out. I started to shake, and put my head down.

"Arianna, what's wrong?" Christopher asked, but I just shook my head.

I heard small footsteps and sobs behind me, so I naturally turned around. A tear-stained face looked at me, clutching her own letter. She threw herself into me, sobbing and shaking. I rubbed her back and didn't have the heart to say any words of comfort.

"What's happened to Daddy?" she asked softly and I rocked slowly side to side.

"I don't know Jane. Mom didn't tell me much of anything either," I said, getting some of her straight brown hair in my mouth. A few tears managed to escape my eyes, despite my effort to keep them in.

"Ari, I want to go see him. Can we go to St. Mungos today?" Jane asked, sitting on my lap.

"What's St. Mungos?" Christopher asked, watching Jane and I sadly converse.

"It's the Wizard hospital here in England," I replied, as a thump came from the table behind me. Jane hopped off of me and sat down. The thump was a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Harry Potter attacked," Christopher read off of the headline. Jane and I scanned the page, looking for pictured and keywords. I began to read the article.

"All is not well in the world of Harry Potter. Last night, while out to dinner with his wife, Hermione Granger-Potter, he was attacked by a Death Eater. The Death Eater apparated away before he or she could be identified. Mr. Potter is currently in critical condition at St. Mungos, where doctors say he'll be lucky if he survives the night because…"

I was about to read why my father might die, when someone snatched the paper from above me.

AN: This is supposed to be a cliff-hanger, but I don't know if it really is…oh well!!! Please review!


End file.
